Landslide
by Pricat
Summary: Snow is the new kid at schoool while Fiona is the quaterback of the jousting team but are lonely but Fate brings them together and a beauitful relationship starts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written any Fi-Fi/Snow stuff in a long while but the new season of Glee gave me inspiration as a certain almost couple on Glee made me think of them.**

**Snow is the tough new kid at Far, Far Away High but is lonely until she meets Fiona the quarterback of the jousting team but she and the tough chick princess begin a beauitful relationship.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 and Rooz enjoy.**

**The title refers to the song Landslide as the moment Brit and Santana were singing it made me think of Fi-Fi and Snowdrop.**

* * *

It was a beauitful September day in Far, Far Away as somebody was on her way to Far, Far Away High as it was her first day there as she'd moved here from her hometown as her mother had died and she'd ran away from her kingdom.

The sun made her lone ebony hair shine as she was clutching her backpack which was black as she wore black and was pale skinned making her look like a Goth chick as she was also tough ass but lonely.

Approaching Far, Far Away High, she saw students gathering but was nervous on the inside.

_Oh great the welcoming commitee._

_I don't care about those jerks._

She then approached them but saw Cheerios laughing and whispering.

"Dyke." one said to her.

Snow felt bad but was trying not to show it.

But she walked to her locker but felt a sticky liquid hit her getting everywhere on her clothes and in her hair making her angry but saw it was somebody from the jousting team.

_Damn jocks._

_They're meatheads._

But somebody was watching her.

It was a red headed female with sky blue eyes.

She hated when her team mates did that and were mean to kids who were different.

But she knew if they knew about her curse, they would treat her like the kids they threw slushies at.

_Poor kid._

_Maybe I should help her out._

_She looks like I do._

_When they make fun of me because of my curse._

_I can help her without them finding out._

She then saw the ebony haired girl go into the Girl's Room.

She then followed her.

* * *

Snow sighed as she was dabbing at herself with paper towels trying to get unsticky but heard the door open as she was curious about who it was as she turned around seeing a red headed female there.

"Hey there.

I saw what those jerks did to you.

You shouldn't let them bug you." she told her.

Snow was curious about her.

She'd heard some of the people talk about her badly.

They thwn heard the bell ring as they had to go to Homeroom.

"I'll see you later." Snow said leaving.

Fiona sighed as the ebony haired girl left.

She hoped they could be friends...


	2. Beginning Of A Friendship

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing and glad you like it as Glee inspires me to write but Fiona might be leaving the jousting team as the jocks want her to choose between Snow and them.**

* * *

Fiona was sitting at the back of the Homeroom as she didn't really fit in with the other kids but being part of the jousying team helped a little as some of the Cheerios talked to her but they were airheads.

_At least they don't know about my curse as they would hate me like with that new girl but the jocks have no right to slushie her as it's her first day._

_They don't even know her._

_I hope she's okay._

The class went quiet as the teacher was talking about things that were going on at school including a jousting meet this afternoon.

"We have an new student joining us." the teacher said.

Snow then walked in making Fiona feel better but saw a small smile on the pale skinned girl's face seeing the red headed girl in the classroom.

"This is Snow." the teacher said.

Fiona was smiling.

_Wow she's an nice name._

_I hope the jocks don't pick on her right away._

Snow then sat beside her as she was surprised seeing the red headed female from earlier as she sat beside her but heard whispering as she sighed but Fiona felt bad for her.

* * *

"Ummm... hey there." Fiona heard somebody ask as she was alone.

The red headed female turned around seeing Snow standing there holding a tray.

"Is it okay if I sit with you?

The other kids wouldn't let me sit with them." she told her.

Fiona understood as Snow sat with her but the jousting team were watching and weren't happy about Fiona doing that but knew she was always nice to the kids they picked on and never made them feel small.

"We need to fix that at once." the captain said.

They then were planning a little test.

It would involve Snow.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Fiona was getting ready for the jousting meet and saw the rest of the team there along with Snow as she wondered what she was doing here.

"We know you're always nice to the outcasts at this school.

You know how bad that makes us look.

But you have a chance to redeem yourself.

By slushie facialing the dyke." the captain said handing Fiona a goblet full of lime green slushie.

Her hand was shaking as she wanted to fit in but the price wasn't worth it.

She then threw it on herself as Snow gasped in awe.

"We knew it.

You're not jousting material Princess.

You're a loser like this dyke here.

The entire schiool knows now." the captain told her.

Snow saw her run off and punched the captain in the face.

She then went after Fiona.

* * *

Later that night, Fiona was curled up in a ball on her bed as her brown red hair was hanging around her face after washing it but she felt down after what the captain of the jousting team had said but was upset, she didn't notice the sun setting as she was engulfed in bright light as she was becoming her night time form.

"Fiona?" she heard a voice ask.

She looked up seeing Snow in her room making her worried as the ebony haired girl was staring at her but there was no fear or hate in her eyes like those who found out about her curse.

"Is this why you were on the jousting team?" she asked sitting on the bed.

Fiona nodded.

"When I was seven, a witch cast a spell on me.

Every night, I become this, an ugly beast.

My father thought it was a great idea to go to school.

But thankfully nobody there knows.

What're you doing here?" she told her.

"I was worried about you.

After what happened.

You were brave to slushie yourself.

I think your ogre form is cute." she said.

_Cute?_

_Nobody ever thinks I'm cute like this._

_But for some reason, this girl cares about me unlike my Dad and the entire kingdom who hate me for something I can't control but maybe we could be friends._

_I always wanted one._

Snow wondered what was on her mind.

Fiona then told her but she smiled.

"Yeah we can be friends." she said.


	3. Being Different Isn't So Bad

**A/N**

**Here'd more and hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks so much to my friernds Inyunaruto365 who I haven't talked to in a long while along with Rooz as they both love this story.**

**Fiona is worrying about what the other kids at school will say as she was kicked out of the jousting team as it was making her popular.**

* * *

Fiona's eyes fluttered open the next morning as bright light engulfed her as she was becoming her normal self but was worrying about the kids at school knowing they would treat her differently knowing how things spread around school.

_They're going to treat me like a freak now as the entire school probably found out about yesterday and hate my guts._

_At least I have Snow._

_She cares about me as she didn't freak when she saw my ogre form._

_I guess U can handle the next four years of school._

She then put on her kelly green dress but was doing her brown red hair and put it in a braid but smiled as it looked nice.

"Fiona honey breakfast's ready." Lillian yelled.

She then left her room but hoped things would be okay at school but Lillian noticed she was quiet.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No Mom I'm fine." Fiona replied eating pancakes.

* * *

Fiona and Snow saw frosty g;lares from most of the kids as they were going to their lockers and snickers but slushies were dumped on them by a Cheerio as most of the kids laughed at them.

But somebody approached them as it was a muscle bound pgre teen wearing a jacket with fingerless black gloves as he was annoyed at the popular kids for picking on him and his friend Cookie.

"Hey there you okay?

Those kids are jerks.

They don't care about anybody but themselves.

I'm Brogan.

I transferred here from Duloc High." he said to them.

"I'm Fiona and that's Snow." Fiona told him.

He nodded as he heard the bell ring.

"We should get going." Brogan said leaving.

Snow agreed as they headed to Homeroom.

But Fiona was curious hearing about the karate team as she'd been taking it since she was six but had an idea as there was a sign up sheet in the hallway.

_Maybe karate will be the right fit for me._

_Jousting wasn't really me._

Snow wondered what she was thinking.

"I'll tell you later." she replied.

* * *

Fiona was signing up for karate tryouts but Snow was curious.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked her.

"Yeah I've been taking karate since I was a little kid.

I figired this would fit." she said as they left for Gym.

* * *

Fiona sighed as they were doing wrestling in Gym making her and Snow annoyed as she wasn't into wrestling but saw Brogan approach as he had to wrestle against Cookie who was a chubby ogre male with a silver goatee and silver hair but he didn't look nervous as Brogan smiled as they were giving it everything he got but the other kids were in awe at the two ogre males as they were evenly matched but the coach then heard Cookie wince as he was in pain making Brogan stop.

"Cookie you okay?" he whispered.

"My arm hurts a lot.

But I know it wasn't your fault Brogi." he replied.

Fiona saw them leave the Gym but Fiona had a feeling they were going to the Nurse's Office as she and Snow along with the other kids hit the showers but she hoped that Cookie was okay.

They were having a shower as warm water washed over them as they were sweaty from wrestling but got dressed as it was lunchtime as they headed to the lunch room.

They hoped things were okay.

* * *

Brogan sighed as he and Cookie were sitting in the Nurse's Office as the Nurse was examining Cookie's arm as it was worried but felt bad for hurting him but Cookie knew it wasn't his fault.

"He should be healed in a couple of weeks.

But no wrestling.

I'll explain to the coach for him." she said.

"Thanks." Brogan said as they left.

Cookie then followed him to the lunch room as they were hungry but Brogan saw Fiona and Snow sitting at a table eating as they grabbed trays and placing food on them but Brogan placed Cookie's tray on the table as he sat down but saw Brogan go get lunch.

"Does your arm hurt?

That was pretty intense how you guys were fighting." Snow said.

The silver haired male ogre nodded.

"Yeah but Brogi didn't mean it." he replied as Brogan joined them.

He liked being with them.

But the Cheerios were watching.

Brogan growled scaring them away.

"Those guys are jerks." he said as they laughed.


	4. Trying Out For Karate

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and glad you're liking it as I know you like Glee like I do,**

**Fiona is trying out for karate but we all know she'll do awesomely.**

* * *

Fiona smiled as karate tryouts were this afternoon in the Gym but Snow was going to watch her as she was curious to see her karate skills but had no doubt she was amazing but they were in their last class which was Cookery but Snow was making an apple pie but Fiona was helping her but wasn't very good at it.

"It's okay Fiona.

Nobody can be good at everything." she said.

The brown red haired female smiled as she knew it was true.

The bell rang making Fiona excited as they cleaned up as she and Snow left as she had to go to the Girl's locker room and change into her karate outfit but Snow was waiting for her as she knew the Cheerios would be there to probably make fun of her but didn't care as she saw Fiona come out in her karate outfit.

"You look nice.

Go rock their world." the ebony haired girl told them.

They thwn ran to the Gym.

But the Cheerios and jocks were there as they wanted to make fun of the karate kids.

"Just ignore them.

Just have fun." she told her.

Fiona nodded smiling as to try ouit, they had to fight somebody as she saw the sensei bow before her as they were fighting but Snow was amazed at her friend's skills as she sent the senseii to the floor.

"Wow you're good." she said as Fiona hugged her.

"I'll be posying the results on Monday." the sensei told them.

Fiona and Snow then left the Gym as they were leaviNG.

* * *

Fiona smiled as she and Snow were drinking ice tea while eating cookies as they were in her room but they'd finished their homework but were talking about things like boys but Fiona was quiet.

"Can I ask a question?

Why do you become ogre at night?" Snow asked.

A witch cast a spell on me.

I was six years old and it was nearly my seventh birthday but my father banished a witch from the kingdom but she was angry at him so that night she entered my room and placed the spell on me and ever since then, at night I transform.

Nobody at school knows but most of the kingdom do.

It's why I've never had friends until you." she explained.

Snow felt bad for her as it sounded terrible being cursed.

But I'm glad we're friends." she told her.

Snow smiled as she had to go soon.

But she hugged Fiona before leaving.


	5. Going To The Mall

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Rooz for reviewing as Fiona will be an natural at karate and will get her black belt in no time but she and Snow are going to the mall as Fiona's never done that before.**

* * *

Later that night, Fiona was in her room as she'd already transformed into her ogre form after the sun had set but was lying in bed in warm pyjamas thinking about the day but excited knowing it was the weekend and she and Snow were going to have fun for the next two days as there were no school but were going to the mall.

She'd never done that before.

_I hope Snow's okay as I've never heard about her parents as she doesn't talk about them._

_Maybe I should ask her tomorrow._

_While at the mall._

_I hope my parents understand that Snow is the first friend I've had in my life who's not afraid of me because of my curse._

She yawned as she was sleepy but lay down as thwe blanket wrapped around her.

Her sky blue eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Later that morning when she woke up and got dressed, she heard her parents conversing and heard the word ball making her sigh as because of her curse, her father made her stay in her room while the fun was going on downstairs as Lillian sighed knowing Fiona would bwe left out again but saw her enter as breakfast was ready.

"Your father and I are holding a ball as your uncle and cousin are visting.

I know Artie wouldn't mind being with you." Lillian said.

"Just forget it Mom." she said coldly.

Lillian sighed as she saw Fiona eating.

But after eating, the brown red haired female left as she was meeting Snow in the forest but Lillian smiled knowing that the ebony haired girl was making Fiona happy.

She hoped Fiona would be okay.

* * *

"Fiona you okay?" Snow asked her.

Fiona snapped out of her train of thought as they were walking through the forest as it was beauitful and was also thinking about tonight but knew Snow would understand.

"Sorry if I worried you.

My parents are throwing a ball but I can't go.

Because of my curse.

I normally have to stay in my room.

The servants bring food to me.

I hate it.

Plus my cousin Artie is coming and my Mom is trying to make him be my friend.

But he'll hate me.

Once he finds out my curse." she said.

The ebony haired girl realised how hard her friend's life was with the curse and felt sorry for her but had an idea knowing no hunters came into the heart of the forest at night.

They then left the forest and entered Far, Far Away.

They then headed to the mall but the Cheerios were there.

They were laughing as Snow was wearing a collar necklace with a rose pendant but wearing a black dress with biker boots but Fiona liked how Snow dressed as it made her look cool but Snow wanted to help her with that.

"Go jump in a swamp airheads." Snow said as they went on.

Fiona laughed at what her friend had said.

"Wow you';re really brave to say something like that and risk something.

I wish I could do something like that." she said.

"But you are brave.

You refused to throw a slushie on me to save me.

You even told me about your curse.

I know you're bound to make the karate team." she told her.

"Yeah you're right Snowdrop." she said.

"Cool you gave me an nickname." the ebony haired girl said.

"You're welcome." Fiona said.

They then headed to the clothes stores.

But Cookie smiled seeing them.

He then headed to the bookstore to get some manga and cook books.

He was already acing Cookery class,].

* * *

Fiona was in her room later that night as the ball was beginning but she was bored and lonely as she wanted to be down there with everybody else and not alone up here.

But she then heard the window open as Snow entered.

"I came to get you out of here Fi-Fi.

Let's go have some fun." she told her.

Fiona then left with her.


End file.
